The Life Story
by theifThornsofNirvanatheif
Summary: Butler's POV of Artemis's life while he grows up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Birth

It all started out at birth. Yes, it was birth when I first laid eyes on the little boy who was my charge.

I was waiting outside while I heard Mrs. Fowl scream in agony and pain, giving birth to my charge. It was very funny, how I was to help Mrs. Fowl while she was pregnant. No matter what Mr. Fowl said to my uncle, there was still a reason for me to stay by Mrs. Fowl's side until the heir was born.

To this very instance, the screaming stopped, causing my heart to skip a beat. For some reason, I don't think I'm ready to take care of the heir who waits on the other side for me. No matter how long the sessions lasted, no matter how many times I've been told I was worthy of something higher, why do I feel lower than the person who waits for me on the other side? Why is that?

"Butler, is there something wrong?" Mr. Fowl asked, wearing the clothing appropriate for giving birth.

"No Mr. Fowl, why do you ask?" I asked, not even trying to take a peek at the baby inside.

"Well, I've called you several times. But never mind, I'm sure you're excited to see the baby!"

"Actually sir, I don't think that is necessary."

"Oh come on now! You, of all people, need to see the baby first. Besides, isn't that your job?" he asked me, urging for me to come in.

After a minute for so, I gave in to the protesting Fowl. Besides, it's not like I can keep avoiding him forever. My uncle would notice that something was up, and usually he has no time for trivial things. My uncle is a man of action and has no feelings toward the principle.

Entering into the room, I could see that the doctor who had been helping Mrs. Fowl and several nurses crowded on the sides of the room. In one movement, I ushered them to the door, as quickly and quietly as possible. Several minutes ago, before Mrs. Fowl went into labor, I had checked the room. Today, of all days, was when the doctor had expected the baby to be born. And as expected as he came, this was sure unexpected for me.

Laying my eyes on the bed, was Mrs. Fowl, cradling the baby in her arms. Shots of black hair were noticeable on the baby's head, his eyes closed to the world.

His skin resembled porcelain, and was as fair as could be. It was not dark, nor light, just fair. In my chest, my heart started to beat at unusual speed, seeing my charge sleep peacefully in his mothers' arms. Or so I thought.

Instantly, as if magic, his eyes opened. There lay eyes I thought I would never see. Clear, oh so clear.

His eyes were like skies of blue, when dust was passing over and night was beginning to rise.

Immediately Mr. Fowl asked "Would you like to hold him?"

My uncle, because of the fact he was in the car outside, I decided to hold him. If he had been here, I would've certainly refused. But who can refuse that baby, lying only a few feet away from me?

"Sure Mr. Fowl." I answered, taking the baby away from Mrs. Fowl.

Taking the baby, I felt relieved, shifting him in my arms to adjust my hold on him. Holding someone this small wasn't very new to me, since only four years ago my sister, Juliet, had been born. But it sure was a refreshers' course.

"Hi Artemis." Mr. Fowl said, waving at the Fowl in my arms.

"Artemis?" I questioned.

"Yes, Artemis. That is exactly what I am going to call him, right after the old man himself!" he exclaimed, grinning a huge grin.

"Mr. Fowl, I'm sure old isn't a word that will suit you in a million years." I retorted, while young Artemis started to wave his arms in the air, as if wanting something.

"Oh look Butler, look what he's doing!" Angeline said, pointing from the bed.

And there he was, young Artemis attempted to take my face.

"Artemis, I'm sure that's something you're never going to get, not in a million years." I said, tickling him under the chin, and returning him to his mother.

Both Fowls were so caught up with the new baby, they never took heed in what I said. Instead, they played many games with the baby, until he fell asleep. Meanwhile, I smiled for only a moment before standing back at my post.

I've never felt better about having a charge yet. For a few hours, I waited by the door, until the doctor came to take the baby from the Fowls, and placed him into the nursery.

That's when I followed him, all the way into the nursery. Then I watched him take him into a cradle, and place him there. He exited through the door, and that was that.

For many more hours, until the new day began, I watched the baby through the window every once in a while, just to make sure he was okay.

I started to hear footsteps when it was 8:00AM, a nurse coming around the corner with a clipboard and a smile when she saw me.

"You must be Mr. Fowl, the father of the new baby." she said, her wavy hair greeting her back with every step she took.

"Actually, I'm his uncle." I said, using the alibi we had used to get me into the hospital without being thrown out.

"Oh . . . okay, then where is Mister Fowl?" she asked.

"He's with his wife in her room right now." I said, remembering when he came here an hour ago saying that he would stay in Mrs. Fowl's room until he said otherwise.

"I see. Thank you Mister Fowl." she said, turning on her heel and going down the hall.

That's something I'm going to miss while taking care of Artemis, I thought, returning my gaze back to him. In that moment, another doctor had entered the room and was picking up young Artemis.

Uh oh, trouble, I said to myself when I saw that he was wearing a gun on his belt.

Entering into the room from the door his back was facing, I knocked out the troublemaker while catching Artemis at the same time. Surprisingly he was still asleep.

Placing him into his cradle once more, I shot a bullet into the guy's back, making sure that the gun was touching his back to muffle the noise.

Looking back at Artemis, who was still sound asleep, I quietly removed the body in a manner that no blood came from his body and stained the floor. Right now I had my gloves on, so I wouldn't leave fingerprints.

Going down the corridor and dodging people when they came about, I was able to take the body outside and dump him into a dumpster. Then, I retraced myself to see if any blood was on the floor. When I found nothing, I went back into the nursery, making sure there was no one in there first before checking out Artemis. He was still there, thank goodness, and then I checked for needle shots. None except for the obvious places where the real doctor had done them earlier.

Closing the door quietly, I returned to my post, so that way no one would notice that I had left.

Madame Ko would so be mad at me right now if she knew about what just happened. Breaking one of the madame's rules, even the minor ones risked the principles' health. That would mean that I would lose my graduation tattoo, losing my privilege to take care of Artemis. Now that's something I would never want to do. But I couldn't just take the baby with me. That would be just traumatic, especially is someone noticed that he was missing. Something I can't risk either.

After a couple of minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl came around the corner, with the doctor, the _real_ doctor this time.

"Hello Butler, I'm sorry if you didn't sleep any last night." Mr. Fowl apologized.

"That's okay Mr. Fowl. It was for the good of your son anyway."

"Yes, quite true, quite true."

"Hmm, I wonder where my assistant is?" the doctor said, looking around the corners.

"Assistant sir?" I questioned.

"Why yes, my assistant! He was suppose to administer a shot to the young Fowl boy. Hmm, he's been arrested again I guess. It's just that he has this habit of placing the syringes in his pocket. For the past week the guards have noticed and keep arresting him because they think he has a gun in his pocket."

"Pocket sir?" I asked again, hoping the man I shot wasn't him.

"Yes my boy, the pocket. Why, have you seen someone by that characteristic?"

"No sir, I'm just making sure I have the facts right."

"Okay then. Very well then." he said.

"Sorry I'm late Dr. Houston." a boy said, running with a syringe in his hand.

Man that was a close one, I said to myself as the boy administered the shot. Good thing I got the right guy. I better not make that mistake again, and better check him out.

Once the boy gave Artemis the second the shot, the events passed by very quickly. Before I knew it, I was in the car, with my uncle driving the car.

I was holding the baby again, while the Fowls were across me, sleeping peacefully. The ride home would only take fifteen minutes, but to the door it would take twenty minutes.

Artemis, well, the second one, was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I started to smile, I very small one, but a smile nevertheless. From the window in front of him, my uncle could see me smiling, only to have the sight warm his heart.

Domovoi reminds me so much of my brother, Major Butler thought, continuing the drive. It was silent, but relaxing all the same. It was good to have some peaceful moments, no matter how rocky the family history. And the chaos the family caused along with it.

Back to Butler, he was still holding the baby, who, after a few moments had opened his eyes. Those stunning eyes caused shivers to come on his back. How could a young baby, not even a day old, do something like this to him?

Once again the baby started to reach, trying to grab Butler's face.

Butler smirked a one sides smirk, and started to adjust his hold on young Artemis. No matter what Artemis did, he couldn't reach Butler's face. So he did something else instead. He curled up into a ball and returned to slumber world. This made Butler smile even more. Artemis was not like other children he could very well see, which would affect his stages of growing up, and sooner of later, puberty. I vowed to make sure he would always be there to help him, no matter what the case.

When the car stopped, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl woke up, Mrs. Fowl scooping up her baby while the three Fowls entered their home.

"So, you like him, don't you?" the Major said.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? He's my charge." I said professionally, returning back to my usual self.

"I can't say anything to you, honestly Domovoi. But I swear, if you go deeper than that, I will have to kill you. That's something that no one human can do, because it's a sin."

"Why would I think like that Major? Besides, I need to go protect my charge. You need to too." I said, leaving the car.

I felt weird talking to my uncle like that, but why would he think I would do such a thing? Was I giving hints?

Enraged, I entered into the house and started to look for Mrs. Fowl and Artemis, who were in the nursery, Artemis's new room.

She was settling Artemis down into his crib, and turned to face me.

"Are we having lunch here or eating at Point Haven?" I asked, so that way I would know what to do.

"I'm going to eat at Point Haven with a few friends of mine. Timmy is having a meeting at noon with some of his clients and of course, is taking the Major. That just leaves you with Arty, okay." she said.

Already, even though it's almost been a day, she had developed a nickname for her new son, her only son at that. See, Artemis is the firstborn of Mr. and Mrs. Fowl.

"Yes ma'am." I said, relieved. That just leaves me alone with Artemis. That can't be too hard, right?

After a few moments, everyone left, leaving me with the baby, still sleeping.

Sighing, I headed over to the window, gathering Artemis from his crib and sitting down in the rocking chair, cradling him. Sooner or later, before I know it, Artemis will grow up, and so far, just having in my arms makes my soul flicker. Remembering what my mother said to me a long time ago, my heart skipped another beat, twice in one day, but for a different reason. I can tell my job is going to be very interesting as Artemis gets older.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Walk

While watching Artemis from the corner of my eye, or as his wife calls him, "Timmy," I watched my charge with the rest of my sight. He was looking out of the window, where a bird was chirping along on a nest. The nest was filled with three young robins who were as vibrant as ever, fluttering their wings.

"It looks like they are about to learn how to fly." stated Angeline, smiling while looking out of the window.

"Yes, it does indeed." agreed Artemis, returning his gaze back into the daily newspaper.

While the older Artemis looked away, the younger Artemis was amazed by the sight of the nest, waving his hands in the air and shrieking in delight.

"No Artemis, we don't scream at the table," said one of the maids, but that just made him stop and look at her. That's when he started to point at her, then shriek once more.

The young maid left with only a sigh, enough to made me laugh. Sometimes I wonder if anyone realizes just exactly what he says. I mean, just now, he made fun of a maid, and he's only one!

Still, after fourteen months after his birth, young Artemis only communicates with shrieks, hand signals, or just stays quite until someone realizes that he's waiting for them.

Right now, the sun is rising on Fowl Manor and everyone is eating breakfast in the sunroom, where we are now.

"Timmy" continued to read his newspaper while Angeline returned to her breakfast. I had already eaten my breakfast at three this morning. For the whole entire night, young Artemis didn't have a wink of sleep, instead, he had been staring at the ceiling mural that Mrs. Fowl had done for him. Well, not by her own hands of course. It was a picture of the countryside with faerie all around the place, and small pond with two people fishing by its edges. Both were boys, two young boys fishing and laughing their heads off. This mural stretched over the whole entire ceiling, some parts of it on the four surrounding walls of his nursery.

The only reason why I knew about Artemis being awake was because I had checked up on him at one in the morning, to find him staring up, not giving m the least bit of attention. When I checked back with him two minutes before three, he was still staring at the ceiling. So, I rolled up my pancake like a burrito and took a bite here and there as the both of us climbed down the stairs, into the kitchen, and made Artemis's breakfast.

I did not mention the fact that he had not slept a wink last night to anyone, not even to my uncle. Actually, ever since the incident of last year, we had hardly talked to each other at all, which is like taking the oath of silence because from the beginning, I never talked to him much. Like I said before, my uncle is a man of action, not words.

I abandoned my train of thought as I realized that young Artemis had taken his eyes off the nest, instead, his eyes were following far away dots in the sky, probably the birds.

"You know, someday you're going to learn how to fly too, just it's going to be on the ground. Plus you're going to talk too, instead of just shrieking and waving." I joked, lifting Artemis into the air and back into his seat.

"Birdie." said a sweet melody with only a touch of depth.

"Excuse me Butler?" Angeline said as Timmy looked up from his newspaper.

"Yes sir."

"Did you just say 'birdie'?" asked Timmy.

"No sir, I believe that was Artemis."

"Artemis!"

When I realized what I had just said, everyone started to stare at Artemis who started to flap his arms like a bird and started to repeat the word "birdie" over and over again.

"Oh my god, my young Arty, you've just your first word!!" stated Angeline, while Timmy took his son and threw Arty up in the air and caught him repeatedly. Everyone was so happy that Arty had just spoken his first word that they didn't give another thought to Butler, or the Major for that matter. Butler watched from the sidelines, grinning his one-sided grin, while the Major strutted away, doing more important things . . .

Butler was with young Artemis yet again, in the gardens this time, while the nest up above was still empty. Placing Artemis on the cement bench next to me, I then placed him on thr ground so he could crawl around and play. But that's not what happened.

_I - read you - and god i'm good at it - i'm so spot on_

_Chord - shapes in air - go press that dissonance - if you dare_

_And you - breathing in - finesse an innocent_

_From her partying_

As soon as I placed him on the ground, he did not fall on his behind like always, he landed on his feet. Shocked, I could only watch him walk straight towards the bird nest, looking high above him. When he spotted it, his eyes laid fixed on it, waiting for the birds to come back.

_And i'm high enough from all the waiting_

_To ride a wave on your inhaling_

_And i'm high enough from all the waiting_

_To ride a wave on your inhaling_

_Cause i love you no?_

_Can't help but love, you know..._

"Birdie," was all Artemis said, then looked back at me with sad eyes.

"Artemis, the birds will be back, don't worry. Is everything ok Artemis, is that ok with you?"

"O . . . k." Artemis, running back towards me.

_What - part of no - don't you understand - i've told you before_

_To just get - off my case - this isn't happening - stop this now_

_And i - where was i? - i have to be somewhere_

_Now where did i put it?_

I could only look down as he hugged my leg, since his height stopped him from hugging me completely. I wasn't so sure this was normal coming from a one year old who just learned how to walk and talk, but I still picked him up and settled him down next to me.

_And i'm high enough from all the waiting_

_To ride a wave on your inhaling_

_And i'm high enough from all the waiting_

_To ride a wave on your inhaling_

_Cause i love you no?_

_Can't help but love you, no..._

"Birdie back?" Artemis asked after ten minutes when he heard chirping.

_Is this it - is this it - is this it?_

"Yes, the birds are back." I stated, looking down at him.

_Yes - hello we're back - and we're taking calls _

_Now what was the question?_

"Da-ddy." Artemis said, stumbling on the word for a bit.

_And i'm high enough from all the waiting_

_To ride a wave on your inhaling_

_And i'm high enough from all the waiting_

_To ride a wave on your inhaling_

_Cause i love you no?_

_Can't help but love you, no..._

_Copyright of Frou Frou, Breath In_

_This time, I wasn't so shocked . . . _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three There's Father, Then There's Daddy

It's been two years since Artemis first called me daddy. From what happened that afternoon, I don't believe that anyone saw us. Honestly though, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were very surprised that evening when Artemis walked away from the table after we finished eating. Let me tell you just exactly what happened . . .

"So, Butler, did Arty say anything else today?" Angeline asked as she took a sip of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Yes Butler, did he say anything else?" Timmy chorused.

_Well, I could tell them what happened today in the gardens, and how he called me daddy, or I could just say that all he said was "ok" for today._

"No sir, probably the only other word he said was 'ok', but even when he said that, he stumbled over the word." I answered, wiping my mouth with the linen cloth handkerchief.

"Oh, I see." Timmy said, entering into a deep train of thought.

"So Arty, did you get to see any other 'birdies'?" Angeline asked, wiping young Artemis's mouth as the maid fed him a spoon of applesauce.

"Y . . . esss." Arty responded, only to be fed another spoon of applesauce.

"Oh, this is so great, he's saying even more words! Timmy, we should really tell my dad, I'm sure he'd be very happy!"

"I guess we should, I haven't seen the man in a while."

"Aren't you going to call you mom as well."

"Nah, besides, she probably doesn't care a bit. After my dad died, she doesn't care for much anymore."

"Oh, that's too bad, are you really sure Timmy?"

"Yes, I'm sure Angeline.

"Shall I call up your father Mrs. Angeline?" the maid asked.

"Oh no, I'll call him up myself. Besides, I haven't talked to him in a while now."

"A while! Well, I didn't know a while counted for two hours!"

"Yes, but I really didn't get much time to talk to him. Maybe now I will."

"Okay then Angeline. Are you done yet?"

"Pretty much, excuse me everyone." Angeline said, followed by Artemis.

"Good night Butler."

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Fowl."

"My god man, you can call us by our first name you know. We're all the same age here Butler. Come on now, you need to go to bed too." Artemis said.

"Sure sir." I said, settling the younger Artemis down on the floor. He got up to his feet, as I followed him from behind.

"Hey where's . . . oh m god, Timmy! Arty's walking!"

"Butler why didn't you say anything?"

"Why, I didn't know madame." I exclaimed, lying loud and clear. But of course, once again for the second time today, the Fowl Manor was excited. Artemis Fowl II learned for to walk, and talk.

Well, now you know what happened. Right now we are in the gardens again, with me sitting in the grass with young Artemis, while he is playing with a teddy bear. My uncle and Artemis senior are at a meeting right now in Tokyo, and they aren't coming within two weeks. Angeline, who is at the London Airport, is waiting for her friend to pick her up and she is staying in London for about three weeks. The Fowls also told the maids not to come for the next two months, but that doesn't mean they didn't give them heavy sums to vacation on.

"Daddy, play." Artemis commanded.

Now that surprised me. Ever since that afternoon, Artemis has only called me Daddy two times; once when there was a thunder storm and another when I gave him a Christmas gift (the teddy bear he's playing with).

"Sure thing." I said while stealing his teddy bear. Then we started to run across the yard, with him right behind me while I tried to walk the smallest steps possible. I wasn't doing a very good job obviously.

"Nooo." he whined as I touched the stone bench, which is base by the way.

"Here you go." I said, giving him back his teddy.

"Yeah." he yelled, hugging his teddy in a panda hug.

"Lets get something to drink."

"Ok Buhler."

"No, that's Butler."

"Busler."

"Fine, say Buhler." I said, a daily routine for us. He's still having problems pronouncing anything with a 't' in it. Oh well, he's growing up.

"Daddy." Artemis said while we were in the kitchen. I was preparing a glass of oj, and almost spilled it when he called me that.

My heart was once again back to when he was being born. My heartstrings were being pulled once more and I couldn't have him call me that all the time.

Returning back to my professional self, I said "I'm not your daddy."

"Yes you are." Artemis retorted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay then, what's a daddy?" I asked, tired of saying just "yes".

"A daddy is a person who plays with me, loves me, and gives me gifs." he said, stumbling over "gifts".

"Okay then, but doesn't your father do that too?"

"No, he's always oo(too) busy." he explained.

Well, he was right there. Artemis senior hasn't been as active in the younger Artemis's life like he use to. Now it's just me, his father is nothing but a blur to him now.

"Well, okay then, so I'm your daddy. But please don't call me that, only when no one is around, okay?" I asked.

"Okay Buhler." he said, taking a sip of the juice.

After he was done I prepared two sandwiches for us and we both headed for the sun room.

Finally, peace and quiet, I said to myself as we settled down in the sunny room. The stain glass clear windows with only a hint of blue shined oh so brightly and would dim a bit here and there when the clouds blocked the sun.

After a while, I noticed how pure and blue the sky was today, and how the clouds were so white, with maybe the slightest hint of any possible amount of gray. Right next to me, Artemis sat next to the window, lost in the world on the other side of the window.

The sun was a vibrant golden piece of candy, always a full circle, unlike the moon. The moon sometimes has a bite or two taken out of it, or a bit placed back on it, like someone is rebuilding night by night.

During the night here at Fowl Manor, the skies always look different. For some reason, if you are anywhere else in the world, the night sky looks . . . normal. I'm not so sure if the word "normal" actually describes it, but I guess you could say, the description I'm looking for is this. The night sky is something that you can avoid easily, a magnificent symphony that is heard by the deaf and dead I should say.

Then comes night at Fowl Manor. The skies can always tell a story, no matter if it is a stormy night or a cloudless, moonless view.

When the sky is cloudy,

Shapes and fairytales form up above,

Sailors being harassed,

Mothers asleep,

Fathers reading,

Children wondering,

Listening to the old bed time stories,

An overused cliche,

As they always say,

The old 'the princess and knight in shining armor',

Always ending for the best,

Never ending for the worst,

But anything can happen when looking up above,

When looking at the shameless,

Innocent,

Hurting,

Skies,

Up above,

Here at this manor,

The dew of the morning,

Always this way in free high spirts,

And never more,

And never more,

The never ending fairytale of the skies above.

"Buhler?" Artemis said after a few minutes while we stared outside.

Shaking my head, I replied, "Yes?"

"I'm tired."

"Okay, I am too."

"Okay," he said, lying down on my lap.

"Um, Artemis, we have to go upstairs."

"No, I want to sleep here."

Sighing, I gave in and grabbed a blanket from the opposite and stretched it over his body.

"Good night daddy." he said.

"Good night, Arty." I responded back, before I fell asleep completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four A Raging Father and A Fairytale

Two days after all the Fowls arrived to the manor, he ordered Butler to come into his office on the West Wing of the Manor. He has four offices all together, on in each wing.

This was strange and rummy because ever since young Artemis was born, the older Artemis never made the imperative to Butler.

Butler, curiously, had his heart stuck in his throat. This morning when he woke up, Angeline was already up and feeding young Arty. A very rummy fact because never in the three years did she wake him up. Something was up, and poor Butler knew it. If only he knew just how much was really going on . . .

"Yes sir?" Butler asked while entering into the flagstone room with oak furnishings and marble floors. Artemis Senior had his hands folded together and lying on the surface of his willow desk, his face looking ahead at Butler, and his eyes no longer its normal hue, but black blue. A menacing, menacing black blue mix.

"Take a seat Butler." he stated, his voice hoarse and deep at the same time.

"Yes sir." Butler said while taking a seat in a nice, comfy chair.

After Butler settled down, Artemis Senior rose from his seat, pacing the room in a very sullenly manner.

_Did someone die? _Butler asked himself as he saw his charges' father walk around the cold office.

"Butler, your uncle has been talking to me while we were conducting business with my other business associates." Artemis stated, waiting a second or two to let it sink in.

_I can't believe it, he can't know . . . can he? _

"Angeline doesn't know though, which will make it a bit easier for us, since it would be a bit hard for us if she knew, right?" he asked me, his eyes watching my closely as my mask was on.

"Sir, did something happen? You know, if it's murder we are talking about, I'm sure it will be easy to cover it up with the people I know." Butler suggested, but if only it was murder Artemis Senior was talking about.

I wasn't really worried if Angeline was listening in or not, because these rooms (the many study rooms he has) are soundproof.

"Butler, you've been a great service to us, and I know you wouldn't even dream about hurting my Arty, but I have a problem. It's more about him than you, but basically, you are the problem. You see, Artemis, from what I know, is going to be my only son! I would never want anything to harm the only heir to the family business or the last Fowl period! I DON'T NEED A FAG GOING AROUND MY SON PUTTING THINGS IN HIS HEAD THAT AREN'T MEANT TO BE THERE!" Artemis yelled, smashing his fists on his desk, which caused a mug to fall on the ground and shatter.

_Oh shit._

"I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN, YOU SICK, SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE UNDER THE SAME ROOF WITH ME, YOU SICK, SICK, DAMN BASTARD!!!"

After a while, there was silence between us, and nothing was heard but the sounds outside.

"_Aren't you going to pick it up?_" a dark voice asked, indicating to the mug that shattered, an amber liquid on the floor.

Not saying a word, I left he room to get something to clean up the mess. On the other side of the hall, the major reared his ugly head from the shadows and started to laugh.

Once I cleaned up the mess, I headed for my room, only to find my bags already packed, and Artemis sitting on my bed. The older Artemis that is.

"Butler . . . I overreacted. I should've never said that to you. You're such a good person and I'd die if anything happened to Arty. Both of us really care about him, and . . . I think it's best if you stayed. I'm sorry." he said, extending his arm to me.

After a second or two of staring at his hand, I shook it, causing him to grin and smile.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Friends forever." I stated, both of us hugging on another like brothers. In the other room, the major was practically pulling his hair off.

Twenty minutes after the whole incident, I was in the gardens with Artemis, reading aloud from a poem book his mum bought for him.

Eyes

-By SAMM

Inspiration: Looking at Shannon Spire's eye color.

Blue,

Like the sea,

Like the sky,

Her eyes are blue like the night.

Green,

Like the meadows,

Like the forest,

His eyes are green like the tree grove.

Silver,

Like the silver lining of a cloud at night,

Like the silver I wear on my wrist,

Those eyes are silver like the bark of a silver willow.

Yellow,

Like the sun,

Like a sunflower,

Whose eyes are yellow like lemon drops?

Orange,

Like the twilight,

Like the sunset,

Their eyes are orange like a tiger.

Hazel,

Like the pecans over there,

Like the coffee Ice drinks,

My eyes are hazel like toffee.

Her blue eyes shows her shyness.

His green eyes show his adventurous side.

Those silver eyes shows the twinkling stars in the sky,

That's been in the heavens forever.

Whose yellow eyes shows their encounters with fairies?

Their orange eyes shows their intense heat,

Just like a bonfire,

During a cold night.

My hazel eyes shows the caramel tanginess on my tongue!

"Yay, I liked that one!" Artemis shrieked, his speech getting a bit better.

"Do you want to read another one?" I asked him.

"No, I want lake Buhler." he said. Like I said before, his speech is getting a "little" bit better.

"I don't think your father would like that." I said.

"Yes he will. Besides, he isn't here, he left again." young Arty stated. I was hoping that he would fall for my trick, but obviously he's smarter than that.

"Okay, lets go." I said, picking him up and placing him on my shoulders to sit on. His arms wrapped around my neck, not too tight, but a little bit too tight.

We went deeper into the gardens into a forest that has a lake at the center of it. I'm not so sure that the other two Fowls know about it, but if they do, they don't let on too easily.

"Buhler, look." Arty said, pointing at a tree with a birds nest in it.

"Yes, I know Artemis." I said, smiling my one-sided smile.

On and on we went, until finally we reached the eye of the mass of trees. There, you could see a mass giant, deep puddle filled to the brim of a clear and blue substance. Lily pads were visible and a little turtle head would pop up here and there.

"Buhler like stories?" Arty asked, still on my shoulders.

"Sure." I said, settling down on a rock and placing him on the bench next to me.

"O . . . k, I think that this lake come from one." he said, staring dreamily at the lake.

"I think so too." I said, and the both of us stared at the lake in front of us, our breath taken away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If anyone says anything about like what I say about me acting like the characters are mine, they aren't. That's just the way how I write stories mind you. I just wanted to say that.

Izzy: You're weird.

Samm (that's me): Shut up already you damn cat.

Izzy: Waa! Samm is bugging me.

Ice: (sweat drop)

Chapter Five Missing and Heartbroken

Nothing got into the way of the second Artemis, a person who nobody wanted to mess with. He had no friends (except Butler), and he really didn't want any. Sometimes things would get a bit hectic for him, but he never showed a sign of uneasiness. Never, well . . . except when he was with Butler, but he didn't tell anyone that. Yes, young Artemis still remembered all of his adventures with our dear character Butler, and that's what caused him to have butterflies in his stomach every time Butler was around and they were completely, completely alone. Ever since he was six, he hadn't called Butler "daddy" yet, and that's what made Butler feel lonely sometimes.

Sometimes he thought that Artemis didn't remember, and then Artemis would go into this sudden daze and talk about something from the past. For instance, the mural, which is still there, but Artemis sleeps in different room near the attic on the third floor. Basically there is nothing on the third floor except rooms filled with artwork and Butler's bedroom (and some guest rooms that they don't use). Butler really wished sometimes that Artemis would just move on and try to live a normal life. From what Artemis has put Butler through, they did nothing "normal". Do you call being undercover all the time and stealing, gambling, and trickery normal for a boy eight years old, about to turn nine?

But sometimes, Butler realizes that Artemis is indeed like the average boy, for an example, he can't really stomach blood and gore too much, but he knows it is in existence in the world.

It is surprising for most, but Artemis is much like a tree hugger, but you don't actually see him going around hugging trees. He has held many fund-raisers in the past (anonymously of course) and done so much more.

Another thing about him is his connection with his father. At first, his father was like many fun loving fathers, but when Artemis turned two, he hardly existed in Artemis's life. Then came his sixth birthday. Artemis Senior placed him under the influence of being a business tycoon. A very deadly thing I might add, since the boy already has a file with Interpol while most Russian mobsters don't even have one.

But now, to end this little chit chat, lets go on with what is happening now. I have fast forwarded to a certain part of Artemis's life that no one knows about, except for another person that is.

"Artemis, do you think that we should do it?" I asked him as we waited outside a bank.

"Sure, why not? It's not much, but it is helpful."

"I mean, are you comfortable with it?" I asked him, turning my head to his face. He wasn't rigid like most young boys who commit crimes, but then again, he is a Fowl after all.

"Of course." he said, with no emotion.

"You know, I'm not forcing you to do this. You don't have to do it."

"Well I have to." Artemis stated, his face a cold mask. I felt like I was getting the cold shoulder from him, so I turned the other way and looked out of the window.

"Butler . . . lets go." he said, and I smiled a tiny smile. I turned around and drove out of the parking lot of the bank. H e was about to pull some money from his account to go to Australia for some business, but I didn't want him to go until his father got back. Good thing I said that.

"So, Butler, how was your day today?" he asked me while adjusting his school tie. We just came back from his boarding school, and he was rather happy to leave, I'll tell you one thing. I would be too if I was him. Like young Artemis, I didn't make too many friends, but when I did, I stuck to them good. I know what good friends look like, especially loyal ones.

He hasn't reached the age of maturing yet, if you know what I mean, but when he loosened his tie, a flash of pale skin became visible. I inwardly blushed looked the other way.

"Well, it wasn't actually enjoyable, since you weren't there." I said, bu then I blushed inwardly when I realized what came out of my mouth.

_Why did that come out?_

"True, mine wasn't either. That just goes to show how well we know each other, right?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, I agree." Inwardly, I sighed. That was really a close one.

After a moment of silence, Artemis's cell phone started to ring, which was very strange, considering the fact that no one knew this number except for three people; Butler, Juliet, and his mother.

_Mother? Why is she calling me?_

"Hello?" Artemis said as he pressed the green button on his cell.

"Artemis dear, please come home quickly! There's been a . . . a . . ."

"A 'what' mother?"

"An accident. Your father is missing, but the major showed up on the shores dead and . . . "

_An accident . . . An accident . . . An accident . . . An accident . . . _

Those words repeated over and over again as if they were spoken in a time standing cave.

"I'll be there mother." Artemis said, his mask on once more as he turned his head at Butler, hanging up on his mother.

His bangs covered his eyes as he said "We have to be home Butler."

"What happened?" Butler asked, only to stop in his tracks when he noticed how cold Artemis suddenly became. And it just wasn't his body temperature . . .

"Nothing, now, home." he said, his features not changing. I stopped the car on the side of the road and took the keys out of the ignition, facing Artemis.

"Artemis, something happened, and I know it. Just please, tell me what happened." Butler pleaded, looking at him.

This was one of those moments where Artemis just couldn't refuse, even though he has done so many times to so many people. So what made Butler any different?

"There's been an accident. Your uncle showed up on the shores dead, but my father is still missing." I said, saying it as slowly as possible. Though I knew that Butler never really liked his uncle too much, and that the reason he hates . . . well, hated him was over me. It still doesn't make any sense to me why, but I also know that my father knows the reason too.

"Oh." he said, staring into space. I turned sideways to see that he too, was wearing his mask.

I reached out and brushed a tear from eyes, and he turned to look at me.

"I don't feel so good." I stated, my stomach twisting and jumping around while his eyes looked into mine.

"Okay, we'll head home now." I said, placing the keys back into the ignition. Before he could turn it though, he looked at me fro the corner of his eye. I could tell Artemis was about to cry, he wasn't sick, but I didn't say anything about it. I just extended a hand and wiped away an imaginary tear.

I turned the keys and started up the car, heading toward the Fowl Manor.

When we reached home, I opened the door for Artemis and he dragged his feet into the manor, where his mother hugged him so tightly. He didn't return the hug, he just shuffled away, up the stairs, and towards his room.

Juliet, who was sitting on a chair with a sorrow face, said "Go after him Butler. I'll make dinner down here."

"No Juliet, just for the two of you." I said. "I don't believe Artemis is hungry right now."

"Okay." she said and I went behind him.

"Artemis!" I yelled while I was pounding my fists on his door.

"Artemis, open up already!" I commanded, and finally, after two minutes, the door opened.

Butler pushed the door to see a lump under the covers of Artemis's bed.

"Artemis?" I said softly, closing the door behind me. I didn't dare turn on the lights, as I stalked the dark room. The sun was covered by dark clouds, the sky turning a dark blue instead of the multi-color scene it usually is.

"Artemis." I said softly, placing my hand on the lump.

"Go away." I heard, his voice full of sorrow.

"Artemis." I said softly, nobody hearing this but him. I ripped the covers off of him and what I saw almost ripped my heart out.

Artemis was curled up like a ball, tears everywhere and still leaking from his eyes.

"Artemis, shhhh, don't cry." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"How . . . how can y-you keep on your mask?? Even now?" Artemis said, sobbing between words.

"Artemis, you can't tell right now, but you're ripping my heart in two. Please, just . . . stop crying."

"H-how can y-you say that? MY FATHER IS MISSING, HE'S PROBABLY DEAD!" Artemis screamed.

"Shh, it's okay Artemis." I said, wrapping my arms around his small body.

After half an hour, the two were lying down on Artemis's bed, with Artemis staring nto space and Butler staring at him.

"Butler?" Artemis said, turning around to face him.

"Yes?" Butler inquired, staring at Artemis.

"Thank you." Artemis stated, wrapping his arms around Butler's neck.

"What're friends for?" Butler stated, smiling.

"No, you mean what're dads for." Artemis corrected, burying his face into Butler's chest.

Sighing, I looked down at the charge. If only he knew how I thought of him, but, he's too young.

"Artemis, I really think you should change into your pajamas."

"Okay," he said and started towards his closet.

"Where are you going?" he asked me as I started for the door.

"I need to change too." I responded, but reached for my wrist, holding onto it as tight as possible.

"No, I'll go with you. Lease, stay here." he said, and I sighed. Going towards his head and sitting down on the edge, I watched him take off his clothes and replace it with his night suit.

"Okay, you can go now." he said, and I left the room, with him following me.

It felt awkward, with him in my room. I changed very quickly into my striped pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

I could feel his eyes on my body, my muscles flexing under my tanned skin (only slightly, but it is dark).

His blue night eyes followed me when I came up to him, watching him with my amber eyes.

"Are you still sad?" I asked him, cupping his chin with my colossal hands.

"Mm hmm." he said, and I followed him back into his room.

"You know, let me get a sleeping bag." I said, but he said no.

"Sleep with me daddy." he said, and I imagined him being three again.

"Sure." I said, my mind returning to the memory of sleeping with him in the sun room while everyone was away.

"Good night Butler." he said, facing me and burying his face into my chest once more.

"Good night . . . Arty." I said, pecking his forehead and we both fell asleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Missing and Heartbroken Part II

xxx means dreaming

Author Advise: You should listen to All American Rejects "Dance Inside" while reading this chapter.

"_Good night Butler." he said, facing me and burying his face into my chest once more._

"_Good night . . . Arty." I said, pecking his forehead and we both fell asleep together._

But I didn't have a good nights' rest. Instead, I felt this bubbly feeling while I felt his breath on my chest, sending all kind of weird feelings through my body. But the worst part was that I wouldn't get any sleep, and in the morning, if I'm not careful enough, he'll . . . he'll find out. That's what's really breaking my heart. The fact that he'll know, and throw me out of his life.

Images ran through my mind of seeing his upmost horror, dropping his food in his plate or spilling the juice he was drinking . . . hearing him scream and yell, the Fowl Manor in chaos. My inner theater built up the to the climax, and every time I passed by it, my heart would crush and my feelings open again like bleeding wounds. Every time I saw that anger, every time I saw that madness, would freshen my heart to the pain, to the sorrow, and in the end, each time, I would see myself, lying on the floor crying, or out in the rain, or even killing myself. Neither of these options, or any other options that would lead to heart break was on my mind, so why was telling him the truth all I was thinking about?

Will Artemis ever leave my mind tonight?

I mourned silently as I turned to my other side, only to have him cling to my back, sighing and breathing my name out. Oh why do I need to go through this? Why must he do this too me? Do I deserve this, for living out a sin? For choosing my way of finding love? Does it even matter? Well, it shouldn't.

I mean, it's not like I hated the feeling of him breathing on my nape, sending shivers down my spine, and causing goose bumps to rise. Actually, if the situation was different, the feeling would've placed me at ease. So, facing my fears, I resolved to make Artemis love me once and for all, though the path might be slow and might have a downside, I think he'll be like his father and welcome me with open arms, even though he might not share the same depositions for me.

I turned around to face Artemis again, trying to go to sleep. That's when things got worst.

Artemis tossed around in his sleep until within a few seconds, he settled down. With_ his_ arms around_ my _neck.

My heart skipped two beats, my mind forgetting about the resolution.

"_Dad . . ." _Artemis moaned, breathing deeply into my chest.

Oh . . .

My . . .

God . . .

I'm in shit.

"Dad?" Artemis asked, waking up to see me heated and sweating.

"You had a nightmare?" he asked me innocently, drawing circles on my chest.

"No Artemis, just, go back to sleep." I stated, tired and weary. My stomach once again had butterflies, my emotions getting a little bit out of hand, but it felt mice and placed me at ease for a moment. Settling down, my skin adjusted to his touch and warmth rolled over me like a fog.

"Oh, okay dad, good night." he said and closed his eyes, inhaling silently on my neck.

After a moment of silence, his eyes opened again, staring into mine. Heavy blue eyes reflected against the surface. "Can I tell you something?" he asked me a minute later of staring.

"Sure." I said , Artemis still drawing his circles.

"Do you think father is okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Don't worry. Your father's really strong, I'm sure he's okay." I responded.

"I hope so too. Hey, Butler?"

"Hmm?" I asked, becoming more at ease with him, my inner emotions dissolving sweetly.

"Could you, um, I don't know . . ." he said while avoiding my face. It was too dark to see it, but I managed to make out a huge patch of red on both of his cheeks.

"Could I what?" I asked him, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Could you rub my back until I fall asleep?" he asked me.

"Sure." I responded, while he shifted around until he was on his side and freeing his body of the bed sheets.

I placed one strong hand firmly on his shoulder, the other one ruffling his hair a bit. His body was now on my chest, breathing into my clothes.

My hand glided down on his spine, and stopped around the middle of his back, returning the circular motions that he had given me on my stomach, except with more reassuring hands than small, playful ones. After a while, his breathing was slow but regular until he fell fast asleep.

I collapsed on the bed, my back lying down, and falling into a peaceful abyss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Luv and Buhler

Author Advise: Listen to "Breathe In" by Frou Frou.

I woke up, sleep clouding my eyes while I rose up from the bed, but something was stopping me, a weight on my chest.

Looking down, I found the lad sleeping peacefully, his face being a picture of halcyon, his features reflecting his childhood.

Smiling, I stroked his arm with my fingertips, with the same fingers and hand that massaged him last night. His locks of dark mystery brushed against my skin, rough from years of work.

"Mmm, dad?" he moaned, brushing the sleep from his eyes as he woke up.

"Yeah luv." I said, then covering my mouth in horror when I realized what I just said. Oh my god, I hope he didn't hear what I said.

"Luv? Haha, that's a silly nickname! But I like it, I'll use it from now on Buhler." Artemis responded, giggling at his old nickname for me.

A warm kiss of a smile touched my face as I remembered the past, days always filled to the brim with hope.

"Yeah, lets not use that one in public though." I suggested, and he nodded in agreement.

"Quite right Butler, quite right. Now, who's first for the shower?"

"I think I'm going to use the one in my bathroom."

"Oh yeah, silly me. Go ahead, I'll catch up with you at breakfast."

"Okay, and Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have any nightmares last night?" I asked him, becoming more serious with him.

"No, you scared them all off." he said, joking around. "But I did have a dream."

"Oh, okay then, what was it?."

"It was about you." he stated, pondering a bit more, his brows slightly inclined.

"And what about earlier when I woke up first last night. Why were you so heated and flushed?" he said, changing the subject.

"Oh, I was just . . . thinking. I guess I was also frightened."

"Frightened? Frightened of what?"

"Of something. Look, lets get ready, okay?" I suggested, trying to change the subject. Luckily Artemis detected his companions' uneasiness, and left the subject alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Breakfast and Mourning

Everyone was downstairs when Artemis came down from getting ready. Butler was in the kitchen and he could hear him cooking while pots banged with one another and the blaze of the fire could be heard escaping once in a while from under the pan.

Everyone was at the breakfast table, everyone meaning his mother and Juliet, who hadn't left the house since yesterday's incident.

So it was real, he thought as he sat down, his mask on after he saw Butler leave his room. Nobody was to know about his other life, the life he shared with Butler, the calm and peaceful tranquility he had with his bodyguard. Something he was sure of he wasn't meant to have. The eight year old was smart, but sometimes even he could be confused over matters such as this.

"Good morning mother." Artemis greeted warmly, placing a light peck on her forehead while sitting to the right of the mother.

"Oh, good morning Arty." she responded, her gaze on the window.

"Is something the matter?" Artemis whispered to Juliet, but she too was busy.

Why is everyone so sad?

It took a while for Artemis to realize that his father was possibly dead, and last night he couldn't even mourn for him. Instead, he was sleeping with Butler, acting as if there was nothing wrong at all.

How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he realize that sooner? Is his father dead? No, he shouldn't think like that. He should just focus on his breakfast, talking to his mother and Juliet, and remain stoic with Butler. Besides, an employee and a charge aren't allowed to have such a relation, as Butler had told him earlier. But then why did Butler care about him? Doesn't he know that he's breaking the very law that got him to be his bodyguard?

"Good morning everyone! Here you go, breakfast is . . ." Butler said, stopping when he realized the state of the table. Well, the state of the people sitting at the table. It suddenly dawned on him as well the seriousness of the situation, and for some reason, the features on his face became pale.

"Butler, are you sick?" Artemis asked, the only one actually sane at the table.

"Um, no. I think I don't fell like talking right now." Butler said, his mask slipping on as well. This is how things should be, his mask on, while everyone lives on. Why didn't he realize that sooner?

The table ate their meals peacefully, though the silence was more than Artemis could bear. His father couldn't be dead, no way. He would have to hire some people to find him, that's all. His father is just missing, maybe even on his way home. Yeah, that's it.

After breakfast, Mrs. Fowl went into her room, Juliet lounging in the sun room.

"Butler?" Artemis asked, his voice serious and more business like.

"Yes?" Butler asked, his voice stoical.

"Could you hire some detectives to look for my father?"

"Already did so sir."

"Good, then could you buy a certain computer set for me?"

"Why whatever for?"

"We need to be kept informed until my father comes home."

"Oh I see."

"Anything else sir?" Butler asked before leaving the breakfast room.

"Make arrangements for Juliet to stay here. My mother will be needing a companion until this whole ordeal is settled."

"I see."

"Is that possible.?"

"Yes sir." Butler replied, leaving the room.

"And Butler?"

"Yes sir?" Butler asked while turning around to face his charge.

"Tonight we shall go to our secret hiding spot."

"Yes sir." Butler said, inwardly grinning to himself. Same old Artemis . . .


End file.
